Day in a Life
by missarcobaleno13
Summary: A day in the life of Lina and Gourry when they are traveling together, or what I think can a happen. Just normal travel stuff and resting in an inn. :)
**AN:** The first part is based on a scene in the Slayers manga. This fic is just what I imagined a part of a day in the life of Lina and Gourry would be while they are traveling together.

 **Day in a life**

 _Mmm…that feels good. A refreshing bath after a tiring day! :3 Now I can go to bed feeling all fresh and clean, hihi._ I remove my slippers and feel the cool wood of the floor under my feet. I flop to the bed and pull up the covers. _I'm so glad I can sleep in a nice cozy inn tonight! I've been camping following bandit gangs for a while. Well, enough of them! Tonight I shall rest well!_ Zzzzz

"Good Morning World!" I say as I open the shutters to a beautiful morning feeling refreshed and energized and ready to face a new day. "Ah! What a beautiful morning." "It sure is." A voice said from the next window. I look to see that swordsman from yesterday staring at me and I almost fall out of the window. "What's wrong little lady?" he asks. "It's NOT little lady. It's Lina." I said as I try to regain my composure.

Then I remembered what happened yesterday. That was the day that Gourry decided to be my traveling companion. He said that he was going to accompany me to Atlas City since I looked like I needed someone to travel with me, be my guardian or something. As I put on my clothes to get ready for the day, I thought about his great idea. _Aside from the part that he treats me like a kid, I guess he's good to have around. From what I've seen, he certainly has skill with the sword and can fight well, and I can use a free bodyguard and someone to do the heavy work. Hmm… He ain't bad to look at either._ I find myself smiling to that last thought. _Oh well, let's just see how this goes. It'd be nine days to Atlas City_.

FAST FORWARD INTO THE PRESENT…

"GOURRY!" I shout as he grabbed a piece of my steak when I got distracted when the waiter brought the other table's dessert. I quickly grab some of his food and shove it in my mouth. We always have a food fight. I don't know how it happens, but generally when we want something from the other or when we order we do fight for the last morsel. I guess it's just that we both LOVE to eat. Love is a battlefield after all.

"Ahhh that hits the spot" I say as I rub my full belly, satisfied with our dinner. Gourry had the same contented look on his face. "Hey Lina," he said. "Yeah Gourry?" I asked. "Well…I was wondering…" he said as he scratched his face, a habit he has when he was thinking, not that there was usually anything in his jellyfish brains. "Well, what is it?" I asked, a bit impatiently. "Well, I wouldn't ask if there was a service here, but I think I strained part of my back a bit and was wondering if you could um…heal it for me." Gourry said nervously. He didn't usually ask for healing, and I volunteer to heal him when he gets hurt anyway, so it felt a bit weird for him to ask since I didn't notice him get hurt. "Sure…" I said, though not really sure. "Really?" he lit up like a puppy offered a treat. He can be cute like that. I smiled a small smile, "Yeah." I said.

As we went up to our rooms, I now had to think about where I would do the healing. I mean, I usually don't think of it when it's an emergency so now that he asked out of nowhere, I'm suddenly a bit conscious. _Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into? Well, I can't have an injured guardian when someone attacks…Augh just man up Lina. Going to his room would look bad…not that him going into my room would look any better. Still, he is the one in need so he better be the one to come over. Well, he did follow me to my room like a puppy. Hmm let's just think of it like that Lina!_

"Sit down." I said, as I gestured towards the chair. He got the chair and moved it next to the bed so that I can heal him while I have a seat on the bed. He then started to remove his shirt, having a bit of trouble with it showing that he indeed have some muscle pains or something. I was used to having him around, but the sudden exposure of his muscled back and torso made me blush. I hope he didn't notice as he sat down with his back facing me. I was staring. Good Lord.

"Uh Lina?" he asked. "Yes! Yes! Right, um, where does it hurt exactly?" I asked. "Well, I think I over-exerted the part beneath my left shoulder blade during that last fight with Zuma. Sorry he still got away." He said with a tinge of self-disappointment. "Oh that's alright, I'm still alive and we'll get him next time." For some reason I wanted to cheer him up. "Yeah, but I'm supposed to be the one that's taking care of you, not asking you to heal me. It's just that there's no clinic or healing service open nearby and I don't want to be ill-prepared when the next attack comes." He whined. _This guy_. "Look Gourry, I'm really thankful that you came in time when Zuma attacked. If you didn't show up, who knows what might have happened…" I said as I felt my neck. "Don't sweat it, and the healing's not free anyway." I grinned. He then turned to look at me. "Just kidding Gourry." I said. He stared at me for a bit, looking into my eyes. Then he smiled. Now it was my turn to feel uncomfortable. "What?" I asked. "Thank you, Lina." He said. "Oh just turn around and let's get this over with! I'm sleepy!" I said, fighting another blush

Xxxxx

Gourry was long gone and snoring in his room. I was still awake on my bed, arms behind my head and staring up at the ceiling. Images of Gourry's bare back kept me up. Healing didn't require me to touch him, but boy was I tempted. Ugh! I tried to shove the thought away. Well, it wasn't really that, that kept me up, although it was part of it. It was more how he looked at me when he said thanks. It has been a while since we started traveling together, and I thought I've gotten used to him being around. I guess I don't really think about it much, and don't have the time to think about it since we often get into trouble. I wonder what he thinks of me, that guy. Does he still see me as a kid? *Yawn* Well, whatever. Thinking about it won't do any good.

As I pull the covers and get comfortable in bed, my heart warms at the thought that whatever he may think, I know in my heart that he is there for me and for now, that's what matters.


End file.
